beanworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Spook's Fork
Mr. Spook's Fork is an amazing artifact that has the ability to sweeten a Sprout-Butt's disposition when snagged on the end. The Olden Days In the olden days it was hard to catch a Sprout-Butt, Mr. Spook had to catch them with his hands. Often a Sprout-Butt would bounce several times, getting nastier with each bounce. So Mr. Spook and the Chow Sol'jer Army were forced to take a cranky Sprout-Butt on a Chow Raid. In those days the Chow Sol'jer Army was mostly Spear Fling'n Flank'rs and only a few Beans were available for Chow Pluk'n duty. The gathering of food was less profitable. The Sprout-Butt was left behind and the Hoi-Polloi surrounded and beat and tortured the Sprout-Butt until they smashed the Sprout-Butt into Chow. The Chow made from this process tasted rotten. To take a full body dunk in the Chowdown Tub was considered a smelly, highly unpleasant private chore. The Big Fish Enter: the Big Fish. The Big Fish was in the sky looking for food when he thought he spotted some worms which he loves to eat. He chased them into a circle of clouds and closed his mouth around them. The Big Fish was then snagged with a fork sticking in his tongue. He was in fact chasing Notworms. Dazed and Confused, the Big Fish wandered, finding himself in Beanworld, where calling for help, Mr. Spook came to his rescue. The Big Fish explained that this sort of thing happens to him quite frequently and is always rescued by a Hero. The Big Fish then gifts whatever has snagged him (sometimes hook, sometimes arrow, always something) to the Hero that rescues him. This time it was a Fork and Mr. Spook was the Hero. A New Era At first, Mr. Spook did not want the Fork. He was trying to figure out how to get rid of it, when Gran'Ma'Pa dropped a Sprout-Butt which was snagged by the Fork on the first bounce. The Sprout-Butt laughed and told Mr. Spook that he was a happy Sprout-Butt and wanted to be taken to the Hoi-Polloi! So off on a chow-raid went the Chow Sol'jer Army as the Sprout-Butt sang merrily on the way. They stole the Chow from the Hoi-Polloi and like always the Sprout-Butt was abandoned. But things had changed. The Hoi-Polloi fell in love with the sweetened Sprout-Butt and ringed it singing secret messages of boundless love to the Sprout-Butt. The Sprout-Butt was so overwhelmed with love that it willingly sacrificed its very existence and transformed itself into a big batch of chow! Pleasing the Hoi-Polloi. Soon the Beans learned that Mr. Spook's Fork made a Sprout-Butt feel warm and friendly, and in turn a Sprout-Butt that feels good turns into a batch of chow that tastes great! Soon the Chowdown Tub was inadequate and Proffy came up with the idea of the Chowdown Pool. A Friend Lost Mr. Spook and his Trusty Fork enjoyed a fortuitous career until the day three Goofy Service Jerks visited the Beanworld and began to envy Mr. Spook's fork noting it was made of premium Tu'ba'lu Squib'r'ish and attempted to steal it. As they were flying away from the Beanworld attached to the Fork, Mr. Spook jumped and grabbed a hold of the Fork. The Goofy Service Jerks were unable to carry the extra weight and dissolved their partnership and in doing so dismembered Mr. Spook's Fork into its four constituent notworm parts, in essence "killing" Mr. Spook's trusty companion. All Mr. Spook had left was one of the four pieces of the Fork. Though Mr. Spook could still snag a Sprout-Butt with the one piece, it was not sweetened as before and would sing some sour notes on its way to the Hoi-Polloi. Soon Mr. Spook and the other Beans found and captured 2 of the Notworm missing pieces of Mr. Spook's fork who recognized the hero and configured themselves into the left and right tines of his Fork. With three pieces of the Fork, Proffy came up with a plan to use Gunk'l'dunk to stick them together. This replacement tool was not adequate. It did not snag Sprout-Butts but just caught them on the Gunk'l'dunk. The result: A very grumpy Spout-Butt. A New Hope With the failure of the replacement tool, a trio of Goofy Surveillance Jerks reconfigured the three Notworm pieces into a nameless but efficient rod tool. The Fourth Piece was mobile and called the Elusive Notworm. It was discovered that the Elusive Notworm contained the personality of Mr. Spook's Fork and if it would "dance" with a Sprout-Butt it would sweeten them as did Mr. Spook's Fork. Mr. Spook embraced the Elusive Notworm re-naming it the Trusty Notworm, who seems to communicate with Mr. Spook by "poinging" on the end of the nameless rod tool. The Fork's Ultimate Fate According to Mr. Teach'm, only the Big Fish can restore the Fork. There is always hope. In Remember Here When You Are There, there is a plotline about the restoration of the Fork. Category:Things Category:Processes Category:Entities